


Advantage and Opportunity

by misura



Category: Vesper Holly Adventures - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: F/M, Morning After, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To say that I was appalled when Vesper told me what had transpired between her and Dr. Helvitius the night before would be an understatement of colossal proportions.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage and Opportunity

To say that I was appalled when Vesper told me what had transpired between her and Dr. Helvitius the night before would be an understatement of colossal proportions. Closer to the reality of the situation would be to say that I was quite beyond words, a feeling which, Vesper was quick to point out, did not seem to prevent me from actually speaking.

I told her that I found the situation one that did not, in any way, shape or form, warrant levity.

"Why, Brinnie!" Vesper exclaimed, looking as if she found my reaction somewhat amusing. "Surely you don't expect me to spend this lovely morning moping around merely because he didn't stay for breakfast."

Had Dr. Helvitius shown the bad sense to show up in the expectation of breaking fast in our company, I assured her, he would soon have discovered his mistake. Indeed, I would have informed him of my opinion of him in no uncertain terms.

"Well, I am sure we will see him again shortly," Vesper said. "You can tell him then. Meanwhile, have something to eat. I want to make an early start today."

For once, I might actually be looking forwards to our next meeting with the fiend. However, I hastened to add, I could easily imagine Vesper being of an entirely different opinion. Indeed, it would be not at all inconceivable were she to decide to return to Philadelphia straight away, instead of continuing on an adventure that might, of necessity, bring her face to face once more with a man who had proven time and time again to be quite unworthy of the term 'gentleman'.

My suggestion fell on deaf ears. I had, I confess, expected nothing else. As to my comments regarding Dr. Helvitius' character, Vesper merely shrugged, as if the matter was of little consequence.

"Given that he has tried to kill us several times now, it's not as if we've found out anything new."

There was, I maintained stubbornly, a distinct difference between seeking to bring about another person's death for monetary gain and, well.

"Well? Really, Brinnie, if you wish to argue your case, you should at least state your proof." Vesper poured herself a cup of tea. I could not help but feel she took the whole matter entirely too lightly.

To take advantage of a woman was, I felt, an entirely new low for Dr. Helvitius to stoop to. It was wholly unconscionable. It was utterly despicable. It was -

"You think he has taken advantage of me?" Vesper cried out, at last displaying the anger and indignation I had looked for in vain previously. Unfortunately, it seemed these feelings were not directed at he who deserved them, but rather at my own person, for pointing out something that, on reflection, must have been a painful truth indeed. I ought not to have put it so bluntly, really.

Still, the cat was out of the bag now, and surely there could be no other interpretation of events.

"Nobody takes advantage of me," Vesper declared, stabbing her toast with a viciousness that almost made me pity Dr. Helvitius, until I remembered that it was not he who had brought about Vesper's current mood, even if he was assuredly responsible for it by indirect means.

She could not, I pointed out as gently as I could, have wished for Dr. Helvitius to do what he had done.

"Whyever not?" Vesper asked me, her expression genuinely surprised.

Her answer put a likewise expression on my own face.

Vesper shook her head, as if she were a professor despairing of a particularly slow student. "Honestly, Brinnie, even if Dr. Helvitius's designs were so dishonorable as that, don't you think I could have fought him off easily enough? I do sleep armed, you know."

As a matter of fact, I had not known this. It sounded a little dangerous. After all, people had been known to walk in their sleep without being the least aware of it.

"Mind, it would have been nice had he left us that map," Vesper said, looking considerably calmer. "Now that I think on it, I definitely let him off entirely too easily."

I was not quite sure how to respond to this statement. True, on each and every one of our encounters, Vesper had gotten the better of Dr. Helvitius, on occasion with some modest help from myself. Had she not, then we would have been dead by now, which, clearly, we were not. To assume that their encounter on the night before had proceeded any differently had been, I conceded, a too hasty conclusion, and one gainsaid by the evidence.

Vesper patted my hand. "Exactly. I'm glad we got that straightened out, Brinnie."

It was, I agreed with her belatedly, a pity about the map. Without it, we could not possibly know in which direction we ought to go from here. To go wandering in the wilderness without it would, after all, be extremely foolish. No good could possibly come of it.

"Granted, it's not like I remember the whole thing, but I'm sure I remember enough to at least get us underway," Vesper said. "I'll just have to make sure I get him to give me the map back next time."

I decided it best to apply myself to my breakfast.


End file.
